The proposed project is the first phase of a program to evaluate the effectiveness of school-based health promotion programs to influence children's behavior related to dietary, physical activity and smoking risk factors for cardiovascular disease. The program will use four sites with common protocols for interventions and measurements. The study will determine the incremental benefits for achieving results by three different combinations of intervention components. The first phase of the program is a pilot study involving four elementary schools randomized to four intervention conditions: 1) health education curriculum, 2) curriculum plus school environmental change, 3) curriculum, environmental change and parent program and, 4) a usual school program control. The study design will involve a single cohort of students participating in program interventions and evaluation measurements in the 5th and 6th grades consecutively. The purpose of the pilot study is to test the feasibility of implementing the intervention components and the utilization of standardized measurement protocols for program evaluation. The aims of the project are to determine the extent of program implementation, the reliability and validity of cognitive and behavioral measures, the short term impact on cognitive and behavioral outcomes, the extent to which objective measures of cardiovascular health can be used in a school-based field trial, the acceptance of the program by school personnel, and the estimated cost for implementing the program components. The results of the pilot study will be used to determine the feasibility of implementing the full trial and, if determined feasible, to modify protocols and plan for the next phase. The full trial will include two years of intervention and two years of post intervention follow-up.